Lucy's Monologue
by animeawesomenesslover
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia wrote a monologue explaining her feelings to Natsu. Will he pick up on it, or is he too dense? ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, however much I might want to. **

Lucy sighed loudly, looking down at the floor. When she looked up, she had a little half smile on her face.

"I think I'm in love."

Gasps were heard all around.

"Lucy's in love?" a guy whispered.

Lucy sighed again, still smiling. "I think I'm in love," she repeated, "with my best friend."

More gasps.

"You see, we've been best friends for as long as I can remember. Our parents were friends in school. Once they were married, they were looking for houses. They found two for sale right next to each other, and took it as fate. My parents bought one house, and his bought the other. When both of our moms got pregnant around the same time, they took that as fate, too.

"He was born twelve hours, almost exactly, before I was. We have the same birthday, just barely. He's never let me forget it.

"And we've been practically inseparable since. From practically the day we were born, we've been together. If his mom had to go somewhere, she would leave him at our house. And, on the flip side, if my mom had to go somewhere, she would leave me at their house.

"It's lucky that we got along, now that I think about it. I shudder to think about what would have happened if we didn't. But we still do get along, so I guess maybe our parents had it right.

"Now, we're both older, and hopefully wiser. Well, at least, I am. He's still such a child." She shook her head. "But I'm still in love with him. I have been since we were kids. In all the time I've known him, though, I've never seen him look at any girl in that way, let alone me. To him, we're just friends.

"But I can't help myself. Even though I know that he won't ever love me in that way, even if I tell myself that I'm being stupid, I still love him. Believe me, I've tried not to. But…" She looked out over the heads of her audience.

"I'm still in love with my best friend." She sighed again, ending while staring off into the distance. She stood there like that for a minute, and then she smiled and bowed.

Everyone in her drama class clapped and cheered. "Go Lucy!" yelled her friends, sitting in a group in a corner. Several pairs of eyes regarded her thoughtfully as she blushed and bowed again. **(I'll give you a hint: It wasn't Natsu. Cause he's an idiot.)**

"That was brilliant!" said the drama teacher, clapping loudly. "You pulled it off as if it was made for you!"

Lucy smiled nervously.

"What did you say it was from, again?"

Lucy gulped. "I- I- I don't remember," she stammered, not wanting to admit that she wrote it herself. _If I told her, he'd hear. Natsu… I wrote it to him. I figured I should probably tell him at least once, even if it was in a really indirect way. _

"Pity," said the teacher. "It was brilliant! And, like I said, you pulled it off perfectly! It was like you were really in love!"

"You think so?" said Lucy, chuckling (just slightly nervously, she was proud to notice).

"Well, anyways, I'm giving you extra points for a very well done and enjoyable performance." She smiled and then clapped her hands. "Class, another round of applause for Lucy, here!"

Lucy turned even redder than before and made negative waving motions with her hands while everyone else clapped again. "N-no, you don't have to! It's fine!"

The teacher glanced at the clock. "And that's the last one for today, folks! And for the week, as well. I'll give you the last five minutes or so to socialize and do whatever it is you teenagers enjoy. Yes, you can use your phones," she said, preempting the ten people who had raised their hands to ask. "Have a good weekend!"

She went back to her desk and started doing something on her computer.

Lucy turned, only to get tackled by her book-loving, tiny friend, Levy McGarden. "That was sooo good, Lu-chan! It was almost like it was written especially for you!"

Lucy gulped.

"Now that I think about it," said Erza Scarlet, "it did seem to have very similar circumstances to your life… Are you sure you can't remember what it's from? I've never heard of it before."

"I- I really have no idea, guys! I don't even remember where I found it!" Her face was bright red, a dead giveaway.

"Oh well. It was a very good piece," said Erza, dropping the subject.

"Juvia thinks so, too! But Juvia better not find out that you wrote it to her Gray-sama! Love rival," said the (obviously) Gray-obsessed Juvia Lockser.

Lucy sweatdropped. "I didn't write it! And, for the millionth time, I'm not in love with Gray!"

Then the guys walked up. "What about me?" asked the guy in question, Gray Fullbuster.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia said excitedly. "Juvia made you some cookies! They look like snowflakes!" She held them out on a blue plastic plate.

"Thanks, Juvia, but…" He sweatdropped. "When did you have time to make these? We've been in class all day."

He took the plate and picked up one cookie. He bit into it and chewed for a moment. "This is pretty good, Juvia," he said.

Juvia almost melted into a puddle from happiness. "You really think so, Gray-sama?"

"Yeah," he said casually, taking another bite.

And then Juvia fainted. She had a smile on her face, and she kept muttering, "Gray-sama… Juvia's Gray-sama…"

"Juvia! Are you okay?" said Gray, a panicked expression on his face. He crouched down next to her and started poking her face. Somewhere in that amount of time, his clothes mysteriously went missing.

"Hey, bunny girl! That wasn't half bad!" the metal covered Gajeel Redfox said, moving beside Levy and leaning on her head with his arm.

"Gajeel! Get off me!" said the little bluenette, struggling, and failing, to get him off of her.

"Gihi," Gajeel laughed.

"It was very good, Lucy," said Jellal Fernandez, smiling at her.

"Yours wasn't bad either, Jellal," said Erza. He had gone right before Lucy. They glanced at each other, and then they both looked away, blushing as red as, if not redder than, Erza's hair.

"Yeah, it was good, Lucy," Gray said, still on the floor trying to wake up Juvia, who now had chibi Grays running around her head in a circle.

"Th-thanks guys…" Lucy said, slightly embarrassed at all the praise.

"Hey, Luce, that was amazing!" said the voice that never failed to make her smile. An arm slid around her shoulders.

She smiled and turned around to see the smiling pinkette's face. "Thanks, Natsu. I'm pretty sure I forgot a few lines."

"No, you did great, Luce!" He turned to the others. "So, are we still on for tonight?"

"Yes!" said everyone simultaneously.

"Sleepover at Erza's house, right?" said Lucy.

"Yup! It's going to be amazing!" said Natsu, his signature grin on his face. "Is six a good time for everyone, or should it be a little later?"

"Six is fine for me," said Erza. "Any objections?" No one voiced any.

"I still don't see why I have to go," grumbled Gajeel.

"Because it'll be fun!" Levy said, bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Fine," he said. "But not for you, shrimp!" Levy sweatdropped. "Someone has to keep an eye on these two idiots." He gestured to Natsu and Gray.

"What's that supposed to mean, metal head?" They yelled at the same time. Then they turned on each other, foreheads touching. "Don't copy me!" Still completely synchronized. "That's it!"

And with that, they started beating each other up. Most of the teachers had given up on stopping them. The drama teacher was no exception. She glanced at them, sighed, and went back to whatever she was doing.

Then the bell rang. The students flooded out of the classroom. Within seconds, only the group we're following remained, watching Gray and Natsu fight.

"Natsu!" said Lucy.

Immediately, Natsu stood, brushed off his jeans, and walked over to Lucy.

"What is it, Luce?"

"We should get going. I mean, you're my ride home, right?"

"Okay, let's go!"

Lucy barely had time to get hold of her bag before he grabbed her hand and took off running.

Everyone else continued to stand there.

"She totally wrote that," said Levy, snickering.

"Definitely," said Erza.

"Did you see the way her face went bright red when you asked where it came from?" Levy said, cracking up.

"It was quite funny."

"Ten bucks says they get together tonight," said Gray, holding up a ten dollar bill.

"You're on," said Gajeel, grinning.

**A/N Hello to the five of you who will probably actually read this! I hope you liked the first chapter. This was brought on by the thought of tryouts for Drama/Musical/Choir stuff that my high school is doing. If you want to be in Musical, you have to sing a song for the choir teacher, learn a dance from the choreographer, and do a monologue for the drama teacher. If they find you satisfactory, you make it. And then I had this brilliant (or not) idea. So here it is. Which gives me another idea… What if Natsu and Lucy were in a musical together? And they had to play the two main characters… Hmmm… *rubs hands together evilly* I'll have to give that more thought. Also, I CLAIM COPYRIGHT! You can't steal my idea! But if you like the sound of it, I'm always open to requests. If you have a musical that you love that you think would be good for the two of them (and the rest of Fairy Tail, of course), then you're welcome to PM me and make a request. **

** Anyways, review, please! Reviews always make me feel happy inside. For at least the first little while, I will be responding to you guys in the author's note at the end or at the beginning, so keep an eye out for that. **

** And I think that's it for now. If you guys like this, then I'll probably post more. But be aware, I reserve the right to claim writer's block at any time. I get it far more often than I care to admit. :P**

** Peace! ;)**

** -animeawesomenesslover**


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N So, I'm back with a new chapter. And I officially love you guys! Shout out to The one who writes the ones, imaginationflare, fairytailfan4eva, TandK4ever, Zero177, and Black Wolf XIII for reviewing! You guys were so nice. Seriously, the day after I posted the first chapter, I got on and saw all your reviews, and I was like, "HALLELUAH, PRAISE THE LORD!" Then I bounced around the house humming random songs and sighing happily the rest of the day. My family was all like, "_, are you okay?" XD You guys made me feel good. So thank you. And thanks to all of you lame, but still awesome, people who only followed and/or favorited. Get it right next time and review. ;) I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

** Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is not mine. *sigh***

Natsu finally skidded to a stop in front of his car, a red pickup truck. He wasn't even breathing hard.

"Hop in, Luce," he said, holding the passenger door open for her.

"One second," she said, leaning against the hood of the truck and breathing hard.

"All right," she said a minute later, having mostly caught her breath. She hopped in the car. "Thanks for holding the door open, Natsu." She smiled at him.

He grinned and slammed the door closed (His truck had to be slammed, or else the door just opened again slowly). Then he walked around the car and hopped into the driver's seat, slamming that door as well. He started the car and backed out into the traffic of the school parking lot.

"So, are you sure you don't remember where it came from, Lucy? I can Google it if you want," Natsu offered.

"N- no, I can Google it on my own!" Lucy said nervously.

"Okay. Can you tell me later when I pick you up? Five forty-five, right?"

"I- I don't know. Maybe," Lucy said, her mind moving at a thousand miles a second. _Could I make something up and tell him? Or should I tell him the truth?_

"Sweet!" he cheered. He glanced to the left- and saw an ice cream parlor. "Lushee~" he said, an excited expression on his face.

"What, Natsu?"

"We should get ice cream~" He pointed out the store.

Lucy blinked. "All right."

"Yesss!" Natsu said, pumping his fist. He pulled into the parking lot of the parlor, and parked in the space next to the door. There weren't any other cars in the lot.

In the blink of an eye, Natsu had opened the door, jumped out, slammed it, ran around the truck, and opened Lucy's door for her.

Lucy stared at him. "Natsu, that was really fast!"

He gave her his signature grin. "I know."

She shook her head at that. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Buy me ice cream?" he said hopefully.

Lucy sighed. "That's how many times now?

Natsu thought for a moment. "A lot?" he said finally. "I don't think I can count that high."

"How do you manage to pass the grade at the end of each year?" Lucy asked, staring at him in disbelief.

He shrugged. "I cram really well?" Then he started laughing.

Lucy sweatdropped.

"Lucy, just get out of the car, all right? I want ice cream!" Natsu said impatiently.

"All right, I'm coming, I'm coming," Lucy said, getting out of the car.

"Awesome!" And he grabbed her hand and ran to the door. He threw it open, and a little bell jingled.

A dark-haired lady came out of the back room behind the bar. "Oh, it's Natsu and Lucy. You know, I should get used to seeing you two here."

"Wh- what's that supposed to mean?" stuttered Lucy, blushing furiously.

"Hi, Mrs. Fullbuster!" said Natsu happily.

"You know, you're lucky that you get a discount for being my son's friends," said Gray's mom. "Otherwise you both would be completely broke, because you're here so often!"

"Well, Lucy's buying today," said Natsu, elbowing Lucy in her side. She sent him a glare.

"I take it you want the usual?" the older woman asked.

"Yeah!" said Natsu.

"Yes, please," said Lucy, elbowing Natsu. He caught her elbow before it touched him and gently set it back at her side.

"All right. Vanilla with strawberry syrup for Lucy, and a random three flavors for Natsu with every topping, coming up. Give me a second, okay?"

"Okay," Lucy said. She looked at Natsu. "I still don't get why you change it every time."

He looked at her like she had just said the stupidest thing he had ever heard. "So it's never the same flavor twice! We've had this conversation before!"

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Natsu."

"And here they are!" said Mrs. Fullbuster. "Vanilla for Lucy, and Chocolate, Mint Chocolate Chip, and Cookies and Cream for Natsu. Enjoy, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am!" cheered Natsu.

"Here's the money," said Lucy, sliding three dollar bills across the counter.

"Normally, that would be ten dollars," said Gray's mom, taking the money and putting it in the cash register. She shook her head. "Honestly, you guys take advantage of that discount too much."

"That's because your ice cream is so good!" said Natsu around a mouthful of Mint Chocolate Chip.

"Natsu, at least wait until we're sitting down," sighed Lucy.

"But you were taking forever," he whined childishly.

"You know what? Never mind. Where do you want to sit today?"

"Let's sit outside!" he said, moving towards the door.

"All right. See you later, Mrs. Fullbuster."

"Bye, kids! You can just leave the dishes out there. I'll have Gray pick them up later."

"Okay," said Lucy, waving as they walked out the door.

"Yes! We're giving the ice bastard more work!" Natsu said.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "So, what are we going to do at Erza's?

Natsu shrugged. "I don't know. Probably watch some movies or something. I'm supposed to bring a couple of snacks. I'm thinking Salsa Verde Doritos, what about you?"

"I don't get how you eat those things," Lucy shuddered. "They make my mouth burn."

"That's' the best part!" Natsu exclaimed. "What would you suggest?"

"Popcorn and regular potato chips, for starters. Maybe cookies, too. I'll make some, if you want," she offered.

"Sweet! I love your cookies!"

Lucy blushed.

"Okay. So, I'll bring Doritos and potato chips, and you can make cookies and popcorn!"

"Okay," said Lucy.

Natsu finished his ice cream. He eyed Lucy's which she had only half finished. "Are you going to finish that?"

"Of course!"

Ten minutes later, they were in Natsu's truck, driving home again.

He parked in his driveway, and turned to Lucy. "Are you _sure _you don't want me to Google it?"

"Yeah," she said nodding. "You wouldn't be able to find it anyway," she added under her breath.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Natsu, having heard what she said and feeling slightly insulted. "Are you implying that I'm stupid?"

Lucy's mind raced. _Should I tell him? I guess I don't have any reason not to… I don't have anything to lose… But our friendship! Oh, just get it over with, Lucy! _

She took a deep breath. "You wouldn't be able to find it because I wrote it!"

And with that, she exited the car and hurried to her house. She opened the door and ran inside, leaving a stunned Natsu sitting in the truck.

** A/N So, what did you think? I hope I did okay. ;) Please follow, favorite, and review. **

**About the brilliant idea that I had last time. I have a poll set up listing musicals. Like it says, PM me if you have any good musicals/plays that you think would be funny for the Fairy Tail gang to be in. *annoying voice that they always have for recorded voice mail* Have a nice day!**

**-animeawesomenesslover**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N You guys, I feel so stupid right now. You know how I said I had a poll on my page? Well, a couple days ago, I checked it, and NO ONE HAD VOTED. I was crushed… until I looked at the top of the page, and saw that I hadn't actually put it on my page. I had made it and everything, but it wasn't actually on my page. *facepalm* So, it really is on my page now. You should vote and stuff. Enjoy this new chapter, even if it is a little short. Or maybe really short. :P  
**

Lucy slammed the front door, and ran as fast as she could to her bedroom. She closed the door, and slid down it into a sitting position.

_ I finally told him. I finally told Natsu I'm in love with him. I wonder if he picked up on it, or if he's too dense to realize it. _

She heard a scratching on her door, and she stood and opened it, admitting a little white dog. "Hi, Plue," she said, picking him up and petting him. He licked her face, causing her to giggle.

She walked over to her bed and threw herself on it, being careful not to hurt her precious little dog. "I finally told him, Plue. I hope this doesn't ruin our relationship."

He whined and licked her face again.

She lay there, staring at the ceiling, petting Plue, and thinking about Natsu. Laughing at memories of childhood play dates. Giggling at memories of school days with him. Smiling at memories of when he had comforted her when her younger sister, Michelle, had died.

After an undefined amount of time, she glanced at the clock. It said four fifteen. "I should probably start those cookies if I want them to be done in time for Natsu picking me up." She frowned. "I hope it won't be too awkward. Maybe I should call Levy for a ride…"

She sat up and set Plue down on the bed next to her. She stretched for a minute. Then she stood.

She walked out of the room and into the kitchen. Her mom, Layla, was there. "Hi, Lucy! How was your day? Did you actually use that monologue you wrote?" She smiled mischievously.

Lucy's mom had been in on the plan from the beginning. She'd known that Lucy had a crush on Natsu for years. Of course. News flash: Mothers notice that kind of thing.

"Yeah, I did. And he, being the idiot he is, didn't pick up on it. At least, I'm pretty sure he didn't. So, when we pulled into his driveway, I told him. Then I left him there. I'm afraid I might have ruined our relationship," Lucy admitted.

"Oh, Lucy," said Layla, giving her daughter a hug. "I'm sure he'll return your feelings. Grandine says you're all he talks about at home.

Lucy sighed. "Well, we'll see, I guess. You know we're sleeping over at Erza's tonight, right?"

Layla nodded.

"He's supposed to give me a ride there. If that's not awkward, I don't know what is." Lucy slumped against the counter.

"I'm sorry, honey," her mother sympathized.

"I told him I'd make cookies, so that's why I'm down here."

"I'll help you. We can make my famous chocolate chip cookies!" Layla said excitedly.

"Okay. Thanks, Mom!"

Thirty minutes and two flour fights later, both of them looked as pale as ghosts, but the cookie dough was finally made.

"I'll put them in the oven and clean up here, okay? You go do homework or something. You must have something."

"Kay. See you later, Mom." Lucy walked out of the kitchen and to her bedroom.

She didn't have a lot of homework, so she decided to pull it out and finish it before she took a shower. A few math problems, a grammar worksheet for English, and a two page essay comparing and contrasting Ancient Greece and Ancient Rome.

She finished pretty quickly.

Then she glanced at the clock. Ten after five. _I've got time for a shower. I need one, anyways._

So she walked over to her closet and pulled out a fresh set of clothes, setting them out on her bed.

Then she went into her bathroom, the one connected to her room, undressed, and got in the shower.

She took her time, enjoying the soothing water for as long as possible. Then she got out and dried herself off. Holding a towel around, she stepped out of the bathroom.

And, to her surprise, there was someone in her room waiting for her.

**A/N So? Was it interesting enough? Did I end it horribly? ;) Bet you can't guess who it was... Please review! Speaking of which, big thanks to the five of you who reviewed the last chapter: The one who writes the ones, obsessedwithnalu, Lillia Enchanted, TandK4ever, and Jake. You guys were amazing! Thank you for making me feel as high as the sky! There are 11 reviews, 10 favorites, and 9 follows... Did you guys plan that? Also, does anyone else find it weird that there are currently 10 favorites, and only 9 follows? *shrug* Not that I'm complaining, of course. I like being a favorite of people! :D But I also like stalkers. But only in fanfiction, not in real life. Cause that's just weird. And this is longer than I meant it to be. Oh well. XD See you guys next time!  
**

** -animeawesomenesslover**

**PS I forgot earlier, but I was wondering what they should do at the party. Like, should they play games? Watch movies? Karaoke? Eat potatoes? Plan the assassination of the president? PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N So, here's the next chapter, guys! Thanks to all of you who reviewed the last one! XD;FlamingxKeys'DX, justanotherdreamgirl, obsessedwithnalu, Lillia Enchanted, TandK4ever, Gummybearkiller (Great name, by the way), and Anime anonomous. You guys are great! Also thank you for your brilliant ideas and thoughts! Please give me more… I've kind of hit a road block. I have enough magical ideas for maybe one chapter, but after that, I got nothin'. Also, Lillia Enchanted? Are you serious about the planning assassination thing? Because I really could… ;) I hope you guys enjoy the next few minutes! Sorry if it's a little short. :'(  
**

Previously

_She got out and dried herself off. Holding a towel around, she stepped out of the bathroom._

_And, to her surprise, there was someone in her room waiting for her._

"Hi, Lucy," said the person.

"Mom! A little privacy?!" **(HA! PSYCH! I got you, didn't I? XD)**

"Dear, I've seen you naked plenty of times."

"Still! You could've knocked!"

"Well, I just figured you would want to know that Natsu's downstairs. You might want to get down there fast. I left him alone with the cookies."

"You did WHAT?!" Lucy yelled.

Thirty seconds later, she was fully dressed and running down the stairs. She flew into the kitchen at full speed… and banged into something, hard.

Her head was rattled, and she felt dizzy for a moment. She grabbed what she had run into to steady herself.

It grabbed her waist, helping her.

She froze. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw a red shirt with a dragon on it. Glancing up, the pair of eyes that met hers were the onyx ones whose gaze made her melt.

"Whoa, where's the fire, Luce?" Natsu asked, grinning at her.

Lucy's face burned. _Holy crap! I'm in the kitchen with Natsu, alone, and we're hugging like we're a couple! _She was freaking out. And then another thought occurred to her. _Oh no. What if Mom sees this?!_

She quickly broke the awkward embrace and moved to the other side of the kitchen. "I-I'm s-sorry," she stammered. "I- I didn't mean for- My mom told me you were alone with the cookies, and I thought-" She stopped abruptly.

"You thought what?" he asked, tilting his head slightly.

"I thought you were going to eat them all!" she blurted. "And we kind of need these for the sleep over!"

Natsu laughed. "No, I have no desire to be killed," he said. "I know what you would do. I'm not _that _stupid."

She blushed. "Well, anyways, let's go! We don't want to be late. But I have to put the cookies on a plate first…" She searched for a plate in the cupboard, found one, and started loading it with cookies.

_Maybe he really _was _too dense to pick up on the hint I gave him… Or maybe he figures if he ignores it, it'll go away. Either way, he obviously doesn't like me in that way. _She suppressed a sigh. _What was I expecting? This is _Natsu, _for crying out loud! At lease we're still friends, right? I can handle that, I guess. _She frowned. _I hope._

"All right, Lucy! Let's get going!" said Natsu. "You're done, right?"

She glanced up. "Yeah. I'll just grab a few more, to make sure, and we'll be on our merry way." She proceeded to add another couple of cookies to the plate. She picked it up carefully, balancing the mountain of chocolaty **(Does that look right to you? The spellcheck says it's right, but it doesn't look right to me… But, then again, tongue, knight, align, genii (the plural for genius), and monologue don't look right to me either… *shrug* Don't mind me. I'm just interrupting sentences. XD) **goodness on it.

"Awesome!" Natsu cheered. And they walked out the door.

"Have fun, kids! Don't do anything stupid!" called Layla from the hallway.

"We won't!" said Natsu. "See you later, Mrs. Heartfilia!"

She sighed. "For the last time, Natsu, my name is _Layla. _Mrs. Heartfilia is my mother. I'm too young to be called Mrs. Heartfilia." She spit out the last words distastefully.

"Sorry, Layla," said Natsu, cowering in the doorway. "Please don't hurt me…"

Lucy sighed and shook her head. "You're pathetic. You know that, right?"

"Hey!" he said indignantly. "I resent that!"

"Well, you are!"

Natsu pouted. "You're so mean, Lucy…"

Layla giggled. "You guys are so cute!"

Lucy's face turned bright red. "A-anyways, bye Mom! We have to go now." She grabbed Natsu's arm, and, still being careful not to spill cookies everywhere, steered him out the door.

"Bye, Layla!"

"Try not to kill anyone with that crazy driving, Natsu!"

"I won't! Probably…"

Then they were gone, leaving Layla alone in the kitchen. She grabbed one of the cookies and glanced at the camera that she had been hiding behind her back. "That was one heck of a picture!" She grinned evilly. "Another one for the scrapbook. I'd better call Grandine. She'll want to see this." She took a bite of the cookie. "Dang, that's pretty good! Now, if I can just get rid of the problem I have about talking to myself…" **(TRUE THAT! I talk to myself a lot, too…)**

**A/N So, did I get you? XD To pre-empt your questions, Natsu will explain, probably in the next chapter. Anyways, please review, because you guys are what keep me going. Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

** A/N Again, thank you everyone for the lovely reviews! I really enjoy what you say, because it makes me feel really good! It's a very enjoyable feeling! I also appreciate all the ideas that you guys gave me, because they really did help! So, here is this round of answers to the reviews:**

** To Lillia Enchanted: That's actually a pretty genius idea… Thank you! I may or may not steal those. Of course, I would probably put you in the author's note as the brain child. Probably. **

** To TandK4ever: I know what you mean. Gollum is really annoyingly prominent in my thoughts, as well. o_O It's horrible. **

** To TheVampireDragon: I looked it up online, and apparently it is correct either way. It can be spelled **_**both ways. **_**o_O What the heck.**

** Also, thanks to Black Wolf XIII and Lucy Queen of the Stars. I appreciated your comments as well! I just can't really respond with anything other than thank you! So, thank you!**

** Here's the next chapter, and I'm sorry it took longer than normal. A lot of things happened, like people getting sick, and garbage cans, and annoying younger siblings, and more garbage cans, and… Anyways, sorry! I really hope you enjoy it!**

_Previously_

_ Then they were gone, leaving Layla alone in the kitchen. She grabbed one of the cookies and glanced at the camera that she had been hiding behind her back. "That was one heck of a picture!" She grinned evilly. "Another one for the scrapbook. I'd better call Grandine. She'll want to see this." She took a bite of the cookie. "Dang, that's pretty good! Now, if I can just get rid of the problem I have about talking to myself…" _**(Dang, that's a really long previous thing… o_O)**

Natsu opened the passenger door and held it open for Lucy. She hopped in and he closed it. As he got in the driver's seat and started the car, Lucy stared at him. He glanced at her as he was backing up and noticed.

"What? Why are you staring at me?"

"Since when are you such a gentleman? You've been nicer to me today than I've ever seen you," she said suspiciously.

"Earlier, you bought me ice cream. Of course I'm going to be nice to you. And now you're holding my cookies! You think I want you to drop them?"

"Touche," Lucy said. "I guess I see your point." She turned back toward the road.

Unbeknownst **(I love that word!) **to her, Natsu wiped some sweat off his forehead and thought, _That was a close one! She almost figured it out… Well, we'll see what happens later! _He contented himself, thinking of his plans for the sleepover.

Suddenly, Lucy cried out, "Dang it!"

"What's wrong?!" Natsu asked, worried.

Lucy sighed. "Oh, I was so busy with the cookies and with homework that I forgot to bring popcorn. Oh well." She mentally kicked herself.

There was a strange noise from the driver's seat. She glanced over and saw Natsu smirking, and trying really hard to muffle his chuckles. "All right, what's so funny?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Why don't you look in those bags at your feet?"

Lucy glanced down and saw that there were, indeed, two bags at her feet. She picked up one, setting the cookies carefully on the seat in between her and Natsu. He grabbed one and took a bite. "Mmmm, these are really good, Lucy!"

"Natsu!" Lucy glared at him. He grinned at her with a mouthful of cookie, and she rolled her eyes.

Sifting through the first bag's contents, she rolled her eyes again. "You bought _three_ bags of Salsa Verde Doritos? Really?"

He grinned again. "Of course! If I buy any, I have to buy a lot!"

Lucy shook her head. "Well, at least you bought three bags of potato chips. Original, Barbecue, and…" She raised her eyebrows. "Sour Cream and Onion. Interesting third choice."

Natsu shrugged. "I texted Erza, and she said that they're Jellal's favorites."

"All right," Lucy said, also shrugging.

"Now look in the other bag," he said, finishing his cookie and licking the crumbs off his fingers.

She replaced the first bag at her feet and took hold of the second one. "These are boxes, right?"

"Yeah. Before you look in the bag, you have to guess what it is." He smiled mischievously.

"Ummm…" Lucy thought hard. "Ice cream?"

"No, Lucy. The ice bastards in charge of ice cream. Duh."

"Well, fine." She stuck her tongue out at him. "I guessed. Can I look now?"

"Go for it."

She took the first box out and set the bag down. It was white with no markings of any kind on it. She opened it, and found a cake with strawberries on top. She looked at Natsu, a knowing smile on her face. 'Erza's request, right?"

Natsu shuddered. "More like _order_. She told me if I didn't bring her some strawberry cake, she would torture me all night, then murder me in my sleep."

"So you brought a strawberry cake," she grinned.

"So I brought a strawberry cake," he agreed, shuddering again.

Then she pulled out the other box from the bag. It was popcorn.

Natsu grinned. "I figured you'd forget. And if you didn't, then I could save it for next time."

Lucy grinned. "You're a genius, Natsu."

"Why, yes. Yes I am." He grinned wider. "But thank you for noticing."

"Anytime," she said rolling her eyes.

They sat there for a few seconds, until a thought occurred to Lucy.

"Hey, Natsu?" she said.

"Yeah, Luce?"

"Why…" She bit her lip. _How to phrase this without sounding awkward?_

"Why… What?" Natsu prompted.

"Why were you in the kitchen? Normally you just come in through my window, with no regard for my personal space. Instead, my mom came up to get me."

_Crap. She's getting close… _Natsu thought."Oh, that? I just wanted to smell the cookies better!"

Lucy sweatdropped. "Really? That's the only reason? I thought you were trying to be nice or something. Of course, I forgot who I was dealing with."

_At least she seemed to be thrown off the trail by that. Hopefully I can buy enough time until the plan starts working!_

"Hey! I resent that! I'm always nice!"

Lucy guffawed. **(That's a fun word, too!) **"You're too stupid to be nice."

"What?! You did _not _just say that!" he said indignantly.

"Well, I kind of did. What are you gonna do about it?"

"I'm going to… Eat another of your cookies!"

"What?! No!" Lucy tried to get away from him, but Natsu got one before she could get it. Somehow, he managed to reach over, grab a cookie, and start eating it while laughing _without_ crashing and/or killing anyone.

"Ha ha! I win! Another point for Team Natsu! That's ninety-three to eighty-five!" Natsu yelled.

"You are so not ninety-three! Last I checked, you were, like, seventy-two! And _I _was ninety-three!"

"Details, schmetails," **(-Another wonderful word!)** Natsu said, waving a hand in dismissal.

An angry tick stood out on Lucy's forehead. "Natsu!"

He looked at her innocently. "What? Did I do something?"

"Ugh!" Lucy huffed. "You're so annoying!"

"I try, Lucy. I try."

Then they pulled into the driveway of Erza's house. "Let's see…" said Natsu, glancing around. "There's Jellal's car, Levy's car, Gajeel's motorcycle, and Juvia's bike. The stripper's not here, then," he said grinning. "I get to rub it in that I was here first!" He pumped his fist in the air.

"But, Natsu, we weren't here first," Lucy sweatdropped.

"Quit raining on my party, Lucy! "

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Natsu," she laughed. She handed him the bags and grabbed her cookies. Then she got out of the car. Natsu got out, too, locking the doors.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready," said Lucy, walking up to the door and knocking.

**A/N So, please leave a review and stuff. Magical purple winged ponies forever! And don't forget your umbrella! Peace off! **

**-animeawesomenesslover**


End file.
